Mario + VeggieTales: Motato Rises
'Mario + VeggieTales: Motato Rises '''is a ''Mario ''and ''VeggieTales ''crossover platformer. It is the third crossover title of the two series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Story Mario and friends are busy relaxing in the Mushroom Kingdom. All of a sudden, a familiar looking portal appears, and Bob and LarryBoy pop out of it. Peach is happy to see the two, but they wish they were there on a happier note. LarryBoy reports that Motato has taken over Bumblyburg and that they need the Mario Brothers' help. Mario and friends hop into the portal and notice that Bumblyburg is completely destroyed! Mario is determined to help return the city to normal while also teaching the citizens some lessons from the veggies. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Wario * Donkey Kong (NEW) * Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy * Bob the Tomato/Thingamabob * Junior Asparagus/Ricochet * Jimmy Gourd/Supper Hero * Archibald Asparagus * Mr. Lunt/S-Cape * Petunia/Vogue (NEW) Non-Playable Characters * Toads * Toadsworth * Toadette * Shy Guys * Birdo * Captain Toad * Pa Grape * Laura Carrot * Madame Blueberry * The French Peas * Mom Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * The Peach * Libby Asparagus * Percy Pea * Lenny Carrot * Tom Grape Bosses * Mr. Nezzer * Curly * Frankencelery * Chog Norius * Radish Minion Gang * Dr. Flurry * The Fib * The Rumor Weed * The Bad Apple * Motato Worlds * World 1: The Fields * World 2: The Suburbs * World 3: Center of Town * World 4: Shopping Mile * World 5: The Plaza * World 6: Industrial Zone * World 7: Outskirts * World 8: Motato's Throne Lessons * Helping Others from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" * Facing Temptation from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" * Handling Peer Pressure from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" * Selfishness from "King George and the Ducky" * Self-Worth from "A Snoodle's Tale" * Handling Fear from "The League of Incredible Vegetables" * Patience from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" * Forgiveness from "Celery Night Fever" Music The music option returns, now with 80 songs to pick from. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. ''(NEW) * Underwater Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. '' * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(NEW) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart '' * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ''(NEW) * Peach's Castle from ''Super Mario 64 ''(NEW) * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 * Slider from Super Mario 64 '' * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(NEW) * Ricco Harbor from ''Super Mario Sunshine * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy * Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii ''(NEW) * Athletic Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(NEW) * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 ''(NEW) * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Victory in the Dream World from Mario and Luigi: Dream Team '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World '' * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart 8 '' * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(NEW) * Title Theme from ''Super Mario Maker * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash '' * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(NEW) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' VeggieTales Series * VeggieTales Theme Song * God Is Bigger from ''Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * King Darius Suite from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? '' * The Forgiveness Song from ''God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? '' * The Hairbrush Song from ''Are You My Neighbor? * I Can Be Your Friend from Are You My Neighbor? ''(NEW) * Good Morning George from ''Rack, Shack, and Benny * Stand from Rack, Shack, and Benny '' * Big Things Too from ''Dave and the Giant Pickle * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from Very Silly Songs ''(NEW) * Larry-Boy! from ''LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space ''(NEW) * Keep Walking from ''Josh and the Big Wall * I'm So Blue from Madame Blueberry * His Cheeseburger from Madame Blueberry '' * The Rumor Weed Song from ''LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed * I Love My Duck from King George and the Ducky * Haman's Song from Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen ''(NEW) * Larry's High Silk Hat from ''Lyle the Kindly Viking * We're Vikings from Lyle the Kindly Viking '' * Jonah Was A Prophet from ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Oh Little Joe from The Ballad of Little Joe * Ballad of the Pie War from Duke and the Great Pie War '' * Wrestlers of Japan from ''Sumo of the Opera ''(NEW) * Call On Us from ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Rock On, LarryBoy from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' * Lance the Turtle from ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior * Oh Lone Stranger from Moe and the Big Exit ''(NEW) * Monkey from ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * Rock Monster from The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ''(NEW) * Sneeze If You Need To from ''Abe and the Amazing Promise * Sippy Cup from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ''(NEW) * On These Tracks from ''It's a Meaningful Life '' * The Audition Song from ''Twas the Night Before Easter '' * Bubble Rap from ''Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men * Solid Stuff from The Little House That Stood '' * Happy Tooth Day from ''The Little House That Stood * Together from Celery Night Fever ''(NEW) * Show You Love from ''Beauty and the Beet * My Golden Egg from ''Noah's Ark ''(NEW) * What We Have Learned